


Wait A Minute!

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander of the Grey, Champion of Kirkwall, and the Herald all come together during this latest horror to hit Thedas, the tear in the veil.  Interesting conversations around the supper table.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Minute!

“Wait a minute, you traveled with the Arishok? You’re friends with him?” Siobhann Hawke-Tethras looked at her red headed cousin, her violet-blue eyes wide. “Well shit, if I’d known that, I’d have tried to find another way to get Isabella back without killing him.” Sighing, she leaned against Varric, and was rewarded by a gentle pat on her back.

Fiona Amell shook her head with a chuckle, her dark eyes twinkling with merriment. “Not the same qunari, my dear. My Sten took up the mantle of Arishok after your duel left the previous one a crispy critter.”

“Oh thank the Maker’s untwisted granny panties for that one. To think I killed your friend… ugh.”

Snorting out a laugh, Fiona reached out and poked Siobhann on the nose, leaving a hint of frost behind. Rolling her eyes, the dark haired mage flicked a tiny fireball at her cousin which was easily puffed out.

Round eyes of the others seated at the table fixated on the two women, Iron Bull’s a bit more focused than the others.

“What was it like traveling with him?” he asked Fiona, interrupting the magical antics between the two.

“It was like having a giant protector at my back. Very quiet, unless he felt something needed to be said. He gave a templar, Carroll was his name, some cookies when he tried to bar us from taking the boat to Kinloch. Sten, I mean the Arishok, admitted later that he stole them from a kid in a previous village.” She laughed softly, remembering the whole exchange. “That’s when I learned he had a sweet tooth of his own and kept him well supplied with cookies. The ones with bits of chocolate in them are his favorite.”

“Why did he travel with you?” Cullen laced his fingers with hers, his eyes searching his beloved’s face. “After having them in Kirkwall for so long, it was quite apparent that the qunari do not have a high regard for their mages either.”

“He came to Ferelden to answer the Arishok’s question of ‘What is the Blight’? As King Alistair and I are Grey Wardens, he believed that following us would give him a better answer to take back to Seheron. In the end, if I hadn’t had him with me, I honestly don’t believe we would have made it to the top of Fort Drakon. I left him in charge of holding the Denerim gates against the darkspawn horde and defend it he did.”

“You do realize that Oghren was quite put out when you put Sten in charge of the defense instead of him,” Alistair pointed out.

“Until we had that _glorious_ parade and banquet you held in my honor,” Fiona paused long enough to level a mock glower at the king, “and he met Bann Teagan. I still can’t believe he drank an entire barrel of pickle brine just to prove to your uncle that he could.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Nae’anya Lavellan stated from her perch next to the Warden Commander.

“It _smelled_ disgusting,” Alistair grumbled. “I swear the stench from his farts still lingers. I think the stone of the castle soaked it in.”

“I wondered what that smell was the last time I came for a visit. And here I thought it was just one of your imported cheeses that stank to the Fade and back.” Fiona grinned at the pout the king gave her from across the table.

“Nope, Oghren’s farts. I swear on my honor as Ferelden’s king, that’s what it is.”

“Mmm-hmm. Keep telling yourself that, _Your Majesty_ ,” his fellow Grey Warden snickered.

“Oh for the love of… by the Ancestors they’re at it again,” Varric cackled, all eyes moving from Fiona towards the direction the dwarf was looking, catching both the blonde haired Dalish archer and the Bull mooning over each other. “Have the two of you even… how does that… do I even want to know? Actually, I don’t think I want to know how they do it.”

Siobhann elbowed her husband, though her grin grew wide at the flush that had warmed the elf’s cheeks and had already begun to travel down her neck.

“Hush, Varric. Can’t you see you’re embarrassing the Herald?” Josephine called out from her seat further down the table.

“I said I didn’t want to know!” Varric yelled back.

“Which is quite surprising, given your curiosity and the books you like to write,” Siobhann teased Varric.

“Yes, well, thanks to you and our little nugget brood, I think I’ll have to switch to writing kiddie stories,” he sighed, dramatically slumping down in his chair.

Fiona took the time, while the others were poking at the dwarf, to whisper something into Nae’anya’s ear, the twinkle in her eye a warning sign to anyone that knew her, though it looked innocent enough to anyone else. The flush that darkened on the tawny skin of the elf, however, proved otherwise.

“Commander!” Josephine admonished, catching Amell in the act.

“What? I was just giving her some friendly advice is all,” the mage replied, doing her best to look sufficiently reprimanded, though the way her lips quivered, anyone who looked could tell she was anything but.

Sighing, Josephine went back to scribbling down her thoughts in between bites of her meal.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m curious to see who is the better mage of the two, the Commander of the Grey, or the Champion of Kirkwall,” Dorian stated in an attempt to change the subject, scooting back in his chair before removing himself from the table.

“My vote’s for the Commander. Then again, she did give me Schmooples,” Leliana’s dulcet tones reached the group as they each left the table and began congregating towards the practice yards, earning a few chuckles and groans from those few who remembered the pains Fiona took to get her friend the nug.

“And, of course, I’m placing 20 gold on my wife. Otherwise I’d either be a burnt husk or sleeping on the floor,” Varric commented, earning a swat to the back of his head by said wife as she flounced on past him into the darkened courtyard beyond.

"I don't need magic to torture you, y'know, thanks to all those wonderful ideas you and Anders came up with to get back at Bartrand for the Deep Roads debacle," Siobhann called back to him.

Stopping for a moment, Varric groaned.  "By my Ancestor's bald, nug-humping uncle I'm so in trouble if she ever truly gets pissed at me."  Shaking his head, a grin curving his lips, he jogged after the retreating figures to catch up with the rest of group.

~~~*~~~

“So, love, mind if I ask what you whispered to the Herald to embarrass her so?” Cullen whispered into Fiona’s ear as they curled up in bed for the night.

Fiona yawned, the fatigue of using so much magic earlier having worn her out; the contest between her and her cousin ending up in a tie. “Oh, just a bit of friendly advice if she planned on bedding the qunari. I told her what Sten had once told Morrigan in regards to their mating practices. Wanted to make sure she was prepared.”

“Should I even ask?”

“Best if you didn’t,” she replied, snuggling closer and enjoying the way Cullen’s fingers gently threaded through her waist length red curls in between the lovely scalp massage.

“You’re probably right, just as long as it doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass later.” He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, rewarded with a gentle snore from his mage.

~~~*~~~

Nae’anya paced back and forth in front of the Iron Bull’s door, nerves causing her to chew on the end of the thick blonde braid that usually hung down her back.

“If you keep that up, you’ll wear a rut into the floor.”

Letting out a loud squeak and wondering if her heart would forever be lodged in her throat, she rounded on the Bull and gave him her best glare. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Who said I was sneaking? I open my door to find a lovely vision in Dalish armor pacing back and forth, so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t hear me clear my throat the few dozen times I tried to get her attention.” His chuckle rumbled from deep within his barreled chest.

Turning her wide golden brown gaze on him, she straightened her shoulders and put her hands on her hips. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what? Is there a battle nearby we need to prepare for?”

“No, for… for…” Her cheeks flushed as she stammered, unable to get the words out.

“For… OOOHHH,” he replied, his grin widening as he realized what she was getting at. “Then why are you wearing your armor?”

“Because the Warden Commander said she overheard a conversation between that Morrigan chit and the Arishok where it was mentioned that to survive mating with a qunari you had to be dressed in full battle regalia. So, here I am, dressed and ready to go!” Her words came out in a rush, her eyes now staring a hole in the floor.

“You are so adorable, Nae’anya.” The Bull picked her up until she was face high with him and placed a smacking kiss on the tip of her nose. “So damned adorable.” He set her back down on her feet, grinning at her wide eyed stare.

“Wait a minute. You mean I didn’t need to…? Oh I am _so_ going to get her back for this!” Turning on her heel, Nae started back down the hallway in the direction she had came.

“Not right now, you’re not. I believe we have some unfinished business, you and me. And may I say how delightful you look in your armor, my dear?” The Bull stopped the archer in her tracks and tossed her over his shoulder, earning a shriek of laughter from the elf in response. “I’ll show you how to survive a mating with a qunari!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what Fiona Amell and Siobhann Hawke look like, take a look at these links. (I don't have anything for Nae'anya Lavellan yet, unfortunately).
> 
> [Fiona Amell ](http://fav.me/d47yrct), drawn with her hunky Cullen, was done by one of my lovely friends [ Galagraphia ](http://galagraphia.deviantart.com)
> 
> [Siobhann Hawke](http://fav.me/d3dj48u), created by the very talented [ Tasharene ](http://tasharene.deviantart.com)


End file.
